The Eleventh Aeon
by weasleyfan789
Summary: A short story taking place during the plot of the game. It tells about a new adventure Yuna and Company have. Review please!


Okay, first of all, this is my first fan fiction. Please review. Constructive criticism is very helpful.  
  
Legal stuff: This story was written by me, weasleyfan789. I unfortunately do not own any of the characters, not even the new Aeon (see Final Fantasy Tactics). If you want to post this fiction on your site, you are free to do so. Just make sure you give me credit for my work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Yuna! We're going to investigate inside Sin! Maybe we can find that Yu Yevon guy that Yunalesca was talking about!"  
  
Yuna barely noticed Tidus as he ran up behind her. She was staring at her staff. No final summoning. No easy way to bring the calm. They were going to try to find a way to defeat Sin permanently. Somehow, Yuna knew it would take much sacrifice.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready," Yuna responded, not really thinking about what she was saying. Valefor. Ifrit. Ixion. Shiva. Bahamut. Yojimbo. Anima. The Magus Sisters. Her Aeons had saved her many times. After this is over, would they be lost, too? An Aeon's only purpose is to train a summoner. Without Sin, there would be no need for summoners. Yuna had lost so much lately, she wasn't sure if she could handle it.  
  
As Yuna and her guardians walked around inside the intestines of Sin, they encountered many fiends. Most were dispatched by Wakka, Tidus, and Sir Auron, but a few made Lulu come out for a magical assault. Up ahead, there was a platform. However, as she walked along, Yuna stumbled into a secret passage.  
  
"Check this out," she yelled. "It's like an entirely different path." And indeed it was. It veered away from the platform, leading into the approaching darkness. They followed it cautiously, but there seemed to be fewer fiends here than there were on the main path. They walked until they reached a building.  
  
"A building inside Sin, huh? Seems pretty fishy, ya?" Lulu ignored Wakka's remark and examined the door.  
  
"It's the symbol of the fayth!" Lulu said with astonishment.  
  
"What?" Yuna had only seen the symbol used on a non-temple once before, and that was in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth that held Yojimbo. "Could there actually be a fayth in there?" It seemed preposterous, but.  
  
"Why not? Go and see!" the ever-optimistic Tidus said.  
  
So the group entered the strange building. The walls were damp and covered with vines, and the floor creaked with every step.  
  
"I don't like this place, Yunnie! It reminds me of the Thunder Plains!"  
  
Yuna ignored her cousin, but now that she thought about it, the building did resemble the Thunder Plains. It was dark, with flashes of light every now and then from faulty lighting. She hoped there would be no fiends in here.  
  
In the next room, they came to a strange elevator. Rikku, with her knowledge of machina, activated it. The group went down into the chamber of the fayth.  
  
"Greetings, summoner," said the floating image of a fayth. "My name is Zodiac."  
  
"Zodiac!" Yuna gasped. She'd heard stories about the all-powerful Aeon, Zodiac; the one with the power to destroy Spira with one attack. But she thought it was just a myth!  
  
Tidus, who apparently had never heard the stories, asked, "How did you get inside Sin?  
  
"Yu Yevon feared the power of my Aeon, so he brought me in here," Zodiac answered.  
  
"Yu Yevon? Who's he?" asked Rikku. "I mean, Yunalesca mentioned him, but...  
  
"Yu Yevon is the one who controls Sin. Sin is his living armor," Zodiac replied. "He feared that my Aeon would destroy not just Sin, but him as well. So, Summoner Yuna," he said, throwing her off guard, "would you like to control my Aeon?"  
  
Yuna was stunned. He couldn't be serious, could he? But one look at his face told her that he wasn't kidding.  
  
"I could never take control of that much power," Yuna said. "I wouldn't know how to handle it!"  
  
"If you don't take it, another will," Zodiac said. "One who will surely abuse my power."  
  
Yuna knew what he was talking about. Someone like Seymour would use Zodiac to destroy Spira and everyone on it. She couldn't let that happen. "Okay," she said reluctantly. "I'll do it."  
  
All of a sudden, she was thrust backward, as what felt like the power of a million Sinspawn plunged into her soul. Lulu caught her, and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm okay, I think. I just need a rest," Yuna said, and then passed out. She woke up about an hour later to find her guardians standing around her with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"She's all right!" Rikku exclaimed happily.  
  
"Are you okay, Lady Yuna? We can rest here longer if you'd like," said Sir Auron.  
  
"No, I'm fine. We should go on and find Yu Yevon, and stop Sin once and for all." Yuna left the chamber smiling. Another Aeon to help in their journey. Another spirit to help raise her own. She only hoped it would last.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I will probably continue the story eventually. Review please! 


End file.
